1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission diode and a method of fabricating thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emission diodes (LEDs) are a semiconductor device that can implement multiple colors because the LEDs are used as a light emitting source using compound semiconductor materials such as gallium arsenide (GaAs), aluminium gallium arsenide (AlGaAs), gallium nitride (GaN), indium gallium nitride (InGaN) and aluminium gallium indium phosphide (AlGaInP).
Characteristics of LED device are determined by color, brightness and a range of an amount of light. The characteristics of the LED device are primarily determined by compound semiconductor materials used in the LED device and secondarily influenced by a package structure for mounting a chip.
A primary factor by material development has limits. Therefore, the package structure is concerned in order to obtain high brightness and brightness distribution according to user's demand.
With a tendency toward miniaturization and slim sizing of information communication devices, a variety of device components including a resistor, condenser and a noise filter are more and more miniaturized and made as a surface mount device (SMD) type directly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB).
Also, an LED lamp used as a display device is made as the SMD type.
The LED lamp of the SMD type can substitute for a related art light lamps and is used as light display device, alphanumeric display devices and image display devices providing multiple colors.
As application fields of LEDs are widened, a required amount of brightness becomes more and more high in electric lights used in everyday life and emergency strobe lights for rescue. Therefore, recently, high power LEDs are widely used.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an LED package according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the related art LED package, a reflection hole mounting an LED 210 on a PCB 200 is formed and then a reflective coating layer 201 is formed by coating Ag metal in an inside of the hole.
The reflective coating layer 201 is connected to package electrodes 230 and 220 applying a power voltage to the LED 210.
That is, the reflective coating layer 201 formed in the inside of the reflection hole formed on the PCB 200 has an electric disconnected structure at a center region.
The reflective coating layer 201 is formed on the PCB 200 as described above and the LED 210 is mounted on a lower portion of the reflection hole. Also, a p-electrode and n-electrode of the LED 210 are electrically connected on the reflective coating layer 210.
When the LED 210 is mounted as described above, a cathode Electrode 220 and an anode electrode 230 are formed by a solder bonding method on both sides of the reflective coating layer 201.
A filler 231 having similar refractive index to a mold lens 250 provided through subsequent processes is injected into the reflection hole of the PCB 200 where the LED 210 is mounted thereon in order to prevent oxidization of a wire 218, reduce light loss by an air resistance and increase thermal conductivity.
In the LED package fabricated by the above method, light generated from the LED 210 is emitted toward outside through the mold lens 250.
Also, reflective coating layer reflect light emitted from the LED 210 to increase the light efficiency.
However, the LED package having such structure as described above has problems in case of mounting the LED on the PCB, for example, difficulty of processing of the reflection hole having an angle of inclination, difficulty of forming the reflective coating layer using Ag metal and limitation of a depth of the reflection hole by a limited thickness of the PCB.